You're Everything I Never knew I wanted
by Acebear2
Summary: this is a happy tabby story


You're Everything I Never knew I wanted

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

she was just sitting in her office working on a report when he came in. she smiled at him and asked him what she could do for him. He asked her how much longer she would be. She then said all she had to do was print it why. He then said you'll see. She then printed the report before getting up and getting it and setting it on her desk. He then took her hand and lead her into her lab where he stopped and logged in on her computer and went back over to her after going to YouTube and finding a song before asking her to dance. She then took his hand and said to lead the way. She smiled and looked into his eyes as they danced. Somewhere in the middle of the song, they had stopped altogether and he was planting a light kiss on her lips. She then smiled and said you're everything I never knew I wanted. He then said she was everything he never knew he wanted too. He then kissed her again this time deeper than before pulling her closer as he did so. She then told him how much she loved him. He then told her he loved her too. He then asked her if she was ready to go start their movie night. He then helped her get her bags together she bright her weekend bag inside because they were going to take his car to his place this weekend.

It didn't take them long to get to his place once they had left the navy yard. Once they were inside they decided to get some beers and pop some popcorn. After everything was ready to watch a movie they quickly changed into pyjamas he just had some bottoms on while she just had on a thong and a skull tee shirt. After they were dressed he asked her if she wanted to watch the movie in the bedroom or in the living room she then thought about it for a moment how about we start in the living room and end in the bedroom as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the bowel of popcorn while he grabbed them some beers out of the fridge. While grabbing the beers he said sounds good before taking her free hand with his free hand and they went over to the couch.

After getting to the couch he set the beers on the table and she set the bowel down on the couch and he sat down then sweetly pulled her into his lap. It wasn't long after he hit play that they started a very heated make out as he knocked the popcorn bowel onto the floor and laid her on the couch slipping her shirt off as he did. After her shirt was off he then started kissing from her lips to her jawline to her neck then down her body. He then started taking off her thong with his teeth. Once her thong was on the floor with her shirt he put her legs over his shoulders and started eating her out. It wasn't long until she was coming hard and he didn't miss a drop of her he then went up and kissed her lips before standing up and picking her up and carrying her off to the bedroom.

Once they got into the bedroom he laid her down before taking off his bottom and getting on top of her. He kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep. She moans louder and louder the faster he went and her sounds were like music to his ears he loved hearing her. Soon they were coming fast and hard together. After getting their breath back he kissed her one last time before pulling out of her and laying down next to her. He then pulled her close she smiled happily relaxing into him after a moment or two she looked up at him and asked him where he thought this thing between them was heading. He then said I know exactly where we are heading as he rolled over and got into his side table. He smiled opening the little Blue Tiffiney's box he had been working on this ring for her for months and he was going to finally give it to her he then rolled over and looked at her before saying this isn't the way I wanted to do this but I'm too excited to see this on you. She then looked down and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen the stones were in her two favourite colours and the band was black and the inside was engraved with the words I want to spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you. She started to cry after reading those words he then asked her to marry him she couldn't take in between the tears all she could do was nod yes.

He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. He then whipped her tears away before kissing her and telling her how much he loved her and how he couldn't wait to get married to her. She then kissed him back and said she couldn't wait either because before him she couldn't see getting married and she couldn't see having a family but with him, she could and this was just the beginning. He then said lay back down she then smiled and asked why before laying down he then continued by saying let's get to work on our family she smiled and said really he then said really and got on top of her and kissed her before entering her deep. It wasn't long until she had flipped them over she kissed his neck as she moved faster. He would help but thrust up into her while holding her hips ad he came fast and hard. Soon she was coming hard and fast herself loving the feeling. She then kissed him one last time before getting off of him and laying down next to him.

After she was laying down she snuggled into him before they turned on the TV and continued the movie they had started in the living room. It wasn't long after he had started the movie again that she had fallen asleep. He looked down at her and smiled before kissing her forehead and continuing the movie then after it was over her turned the TV off and fall asleep too both of them dreaming of what their future together would look like.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think by leaving a review and thanks for reading

yours always

acebear


End file.
